Toy swords, A bit of the Ocean, and Christmas
by D.pumpkin
Summary: AU Ventus was ready, COMPLETELY ready, He had Christmas in the bag. Just not Vanitas, please don't tell Aqua. For omgsunnyday


Dull, monotonous, and repetitive were only a few words that could describe the scene before him. Terra and Aqua could be the best of friends when they wanted, which it generally they were, but when they fought, well the question became what kind of wrong could create such rage. Today's debate was whether or not Erauqs gift should be red or blue. A noble fight, but one that had been going for a good twenty minutes and Ventus was sure that people were going to start staring at two people arguing over the importance of color. Last year he picked green, and as the previous picker he held no power. No one gets to pick twice in a row—it's against the law, he would be thrown in the metaphorical friendship dog house should he attempt.

It made him vaguely worried about the gifts he was getting them, because really, would the color truly ruin the presents? Sure it could enhance it, but ruin it? It was five days till Christmas and Ventus only had ideas. He had some clues about what he was doing, but he also did do a whole lot of lying if Aqua ever asked. Seriously, though, the color thing was starting to stress him out.

"Guh," Terra muttered and dropped the red one he was holding. "Fine, whatever, it can be blue, but you're going to be so sad when he says he would have liked red better."

Aqua smiled triumphantly and placed the item gingerly into the cart, "Of course. This from the guy who just spent the ten minutes here convincing me he failed his MME"

"Oh please, not everyone spends eons studying. Ven you are so lucky you have few years till your Mark of Mastery Exam," Terra said grinning at him. Clearly not all that dismayed at losing the color war that had lasted the past twenty years…or minutes. They had destroyed his concept of time.

"I'm sure I'll do fine, because unlike you, I do actually know how to open a book," Ventus replied smiling, finally moving forward and leading the group onwards.

"Hey! I open books, I just have other things to do besides being boring like you two. Being keeper on the Blitz team requires a lot of work, and not to mention my job!" Terra said exasperatedly.

"I'm sure being Maleficent's slave is just the best job in the world," Aqua said as she stopped the cart in front of the frozen food section.

"Personal assistant!"

"Slave," Ventus said sagely. Terra rolled his once, though Ventus saw the smile he was fighting—even he knew is job sucked.

"I was thinking of trying to make pie this year," Aqua said trailing off while eyeing the pre-made apple pie that was closed safely behind the glass, and more importantly, safely away from her.

"Uh, from scratch?" Ventus said nervously, he quickly glanced at Terra who had dropped all pretense of teasing.

"Why not stick with making mashed potatoes? You did so well at them last year," Terra said earnestly. He was probably suffering from flashed backs. Terra had spent more Christmas with Aqua, and know the true extent of her cooking skills. Which was little to none, but Aqua didn't know that. Ventus had only heard of those countless Christmas (and Thanksgiving) dinners where they ended up going out because Aqua had ceremoniously burned dinner. According to Terra she was only twelve when she had decided to become the cook of the family. Eraqus had at first attributed her failures to her young age; it wasn't until she became sixteen before they understood. Aqua had managed to mix up sugar and salt, baking soda and flour, forget the eggs, and put it in the oven for too long or too little. One year in particular, Terra would tell him, Aqua forgot to take the plastic covering off the Turkey before she put it in, took it and didn't tell a soul what she had done till a week later when she was reviewing her steps. Ventus was very lucky for only bearing witness to one previous Christmas where Aqua was sick (just barely) and Eraqus told she couldn't because he was afraid it would get everyone else sick.

"Yeah, but I burned the bottom half of them remember? Maybe I would be better at this," Aqua said tilting her head thoughfully.

"It was hardly noticeable!" Ventus piped in.

"Everyone ate them. I think they're your specialty, really." Terra said encouragingly, and not at all desperately.

"But you and Ven love sweets! Remember when we to Disney Town? You loved the Spark Lemon and the Fabracadabra so much." Aqua's firmness was becoming a bit frightening at this point, and Ventus and Terra could only do so much.

"I think Eraqus has something special planned!" Terra blurted out. Ventus nodded vigorously at her and started making grand hand gestures in his panic, he watched Terra quickly whip out his phone and text Eraqus code red.

"Hmm, are guys sure? I think I've gotten really good at deserts, the milkshakes weren't so bad?" Aqua said looking longingly at the pie.

The milkshakes were awful if Ventus was honest, but he wasn't, at least not to her. He choked that abomination half-way down and said he was full, as he watched Terra continually say he loved it and eat it all despite the fact he was turning green. Let it be known Terra would have eaten anything Aqua made, especially if she had served it to him with a smile and said she worked really hard on it. Ventus puts the majority of blame of Aqua self proclaimed talent on Terra and Eraqus when he ran out of reasons to avoid it.

"Uh, those were—"

"Great! They were great, but there will be so much food and it's just the four of so, how much food could we possibly eat?" Terra said diplomatically and leading Aqua away from anything else that could give her inspiration.

"Wait. What are talking about?"

"It's just you, Ven, Eraqus, and I," Terra said nervously. Ventus could only guess his panic came from Aqua figuring out that her cooking skills made grown men cry.

"No. Don't you remember? Eraqus said Xehanort, Yen Sid, and maybe Mickey and his wife are coming to the Christmas dinner last night at dinner. You all were there," She said surprised. Ventus frowned, feeling the Christmas spirit drain out of just a little, was that really said at dinner?

"Uncle Xehanort's coming?" Terra's eyes widened, "Does that mean—"

"Are you sure? Because I only remember him saying not to worry about the MMEs, you know 'there are no winners, only truths'," Ventus cut in making a face and imitating the gruff voice of Eraqus.

For moment, Terra and Aqua shared a look that clearly said something that Ventus was not in on. They did that randomly, and more often than not it was bad for hime. Originally it was done when he first moved in, he didn't talk much then, he actually didn't do much of anything, but he did have that one minor freak out. Just once! And now they communicate telepathically to talk of something they think might stress him out. Does the noise bother Ventus? Don't play it to loud. Don't talk about family traditions! We don't want Ventus to feel bad. What's that? Something that might make him frown? Avoid it. He wasn't five! Those two could just be way over-protective.

"I'm sure," Aqua said slowly, "But that means Van's going to be there, isn't that a bonus?"

"No, and its Vanitas," Ventus replied completely dead-pan.

"But you two used to be so close?" She tried again.

"No."

"But—"

"No." Ventus said firmly with only some annoyance lacing his words.

"Uh, so presents, I got all mine, how are you guys doing?" Terra said attempting to make a smooth recovery from Aqua mom attack.

"Almost just a few final touches on mine and I'm good, I think you'll really like them," Aqua stated primly, and a glimmer of pride showing in her eyes. Aqua apparently always gave perfect presents, _always._

"I'm pretty close," Ventus said slowly, "like super close, probably closer then you, to be honest." He finished unwittingly speaking faster. He was completely ready, totally ready, 100% ready, and he was a filthy liar.

"Really? I though yesterday you said—"

"Nothing to worry about I got it." He smiled at Aqua, all annoyance washing away. Aqua smiled back but looked a little worried.

"Well what are you going to do about Vanitas?" she said this time treading more lightly.

"What do mean?"

"Well aren't you going to get him a gift?" She asked.

Ventus stared at her completely confused, why would he possibly want to get Vanitas a present? When was the last time he got Vanitas a gift? Their birthday was the only time Vanitas ever participated in gift giving. Every gift he looked mildly annoyed that he had to give one anyway. 'We're twins, practically the same person. Why do we have to give each other gifts?' he used to say until he stopped all together. He had better people to give gifts to, like Aqua and Terra and Eraqus-important people.

"At least we're not obligated to get Mickey and Yen Sid a gift right? I have no clue what those two could possibly like?" Terra finished demonstrating his master skills of smoothness…or not.

Ventus rolled his eyes and guided his friends to the front of the store so they could pay and leave. Scrooge McDuck convenience store pretty much had everything. Plus after the discount Ventus got after helping the owner out when he was in trouble, it was an almost unbeatable deal. Ventus considered it his special skill to making friends, not that he would tell anyone that.

"Are you sure there's nothing?" Aqua asked and passed the money to the cashier.

"Yeah."

Aqua and Terra gave him a side glance and communicated telepathically again.

Whatever.

O.o.O.o.O

"So this is where the cool kids hang out."

Ventus looked up slowly as he was assaulted with such heavy sarcasm, he wondered if he had some bruises. He was greeted with the mostly uncomfortable sight of Vanitas, propped up against a pole outside Flynn's arcade—possibly looking cool, he wasn't sure. Unfortunately the sight was slowly going from uncomfortable to extremely annoying. He could also distinctively remember a promise from Terra saying that he would be the one to meet him here—that was if he got off of work in time. He should have asked Isa and Lea to stay a little longer. They did all just finish their Christmas shopping, they should have just celebrated a little longer.

"Dude, seriously? Aren't you supposed to show up later? Possibly days later and with Xehanort? At home?" Ventus said trying not to make a face.

Vanitas grinned back at him, obviously pleased with his response, "Oh, and since when are you home?"

"I meant the estate, Vanitas." He responded pointedly. Did everything have to be a battle?

"You call that home? Do you even _see _any of those losers there? Don't they have better things to do then babysit you?" Vanitas said and might as well screamed a battle cry at him.

"Come on, I can see them any time I want!" Seriously what did Vanitas want from him?

Ventus took a few steps forward in poor attempt to dodge Vanitas, and his stupid opinions. He could swear up and down that everything was fine at the _Land of Departure,_ even provide great examples of when it was fine. It was unlucky that he could still find a way to poison his thinking, make his insides turn a few degrees colder, just slightly make his head turn the other way to the mean thoughts. Deplorable.

"Like right now? Terra's at work and probably leaving you behind." He mocked falling in step with him.

"You don't know the first thing about Terra—me and him will always be a team, and I am not fall for this. You're just trying to pick a fight." Ventus said. No need to get angry when Vanitas did that enough for the both of them.

"Oh, grow up. Is that what you call being brothers? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself. Come on, what could you possibly know when you're stuck here, looking at nothing but into your stupid estate or this dumb arcade?" Vanitas said making grand gestures to the world around him.

There was a part of him, a very large part of him that was completely ready to just punch Vanitas in the jaw. It would be solid hit and it would be awesome and possibly give him some satisfaction. Another part wanted to explain that he stayed within those confines not because they were forcing him, but because he respected them. There was no denying it, he loved his friends now and being asked to follow some rules didn't feel all that bad—it was respect. The smallest part, unfortunately did see just what Vanitas was saying. He could see Terra working under Maleficent right now, propelling his future forward securing himself a spot in Radiant Garden University, just not in nice ways, and ultimately becoming something that would be bad. He could see the same fate for Aqua, all the greatness and grand promises—not bad, but out of reach, and sometimes he felt those walls just sitting up against him—maybe even on top of him holding him still.

He rolled his eyes obnoxiously, least he give away that he sort of agreed with because that would be the real tragedy, "I do things."

"Like what?"

"Like sometimes I go this way instead of going through the plaza where the fountain is," he said lightly, and accepting his fate. He was totally stuck with Vanitas, and if he didn't do something a little bit bad, it might would be the end of the world.

"Oooh, a truly dangerous decision. Do you sometimes ride in a car with no seat belt on? Or maybe take your coffee with just two sugars instead of the usual three?" Vanitas scoffed.

"Just so you know having any less than four sugars is horrible, and yes sometimes I do and fact not where seatbelt, but only when I truly want to put my life on the line," Ventus said airily, as he led them through an intersection so they could have the chance to pass by the totally scandalous market place. He quickly pulled out his phone and texted Aqua he was with Van, only to find a message that said Terra was working later and Van was going to meet him. How nice of them to warn him.

"Oh wow, I'll make sure not tell Aqua so you don't get in trouble, but tell me, do you always look both ways before crossing a street?" He inquired darkly.

Ventus rolled his eyes, as they passed more stores that had even more extravagant Christmas displays, "Hmmm only when it strikes my fancy."

It was at this point when the market place came into view and with it being 4 O'clock on the Saturday before Christmas, busy would have been an understatement. Large packs of people were waiting in line, talking on their phones, sprinting to one destination to another, or even struggling to carry packages. It took every fiber of self-control to not offer any help Huey (or maybe it was Dewy or Louie he was never quite sure when the changed their color coded hats to Christmas hats) who was definitely carrying two times of his weight in gifts for family that had certainly wanted to help just as much. It was at this point that he noticed him, he was young, maybe five or six and hair that was so much like Vanitas it actually creped him out. He was fiddling with objects with his hands, that resembled tape, wood and potentially rope. What he could need all three things for was beyond him.

"Hold on." He stated and cut right in front of Vanitas so abruptly that he nearly ran into him.

"Dude!" Vanitas made an indignant squawking noise as he followed him to the unforeseen location. It was actually kind of a miracle that he even followed now that he thought about it, usually some snide comment would have been made as he walked off. Of course he could be so lucky.

"Hello there!" Ventus called to the little kid, using his friendlist voice, "What're you doing?"

The kid turned faster than expected and Ventus was greeted with a sight that, had he been a little younger would have had him believed in cloning, part of him nearly screamed, but there he was—some poor kid who looked nearly identical to Vanitas.

"Uh," Ventus said intelligently, and tossed a look at Vanitas who looked completely unperturbed by his 'mini-me'.

"I'm making swords!" He said excitedly, completely oblivious to Ventus confusion.

"Toy swords?" Vanitas replied, while he did not say seriously at the end of it, Ventus could still hear it.

Ventus shot him a look that clearly said _shut up_, before continuing with the kid. "Why?"

"For me and my best friend we are going to be heroes! I think it would be a cool Christmas presents."

"Heroes?" Came another rude response from Vanitas.

"Yep!"

"Do you want some help?" Ventus offered.

"What?" came out two replies one excited, the other horrified.

"Really! Thanks, I'm sure Riku is going to love-especially it if you help!" The kid exclaimed wildly. "Riku, is my best friend, he's the reason I'm even off the island. His dad, brother, and I think his grandma, are having this Christmas party! He invited me to come too. He seemed pretty excited to come, but I actually don't think he gets along with any of them. I mean Sephiroth is kinda scary, not to mention Grandma Jenova…" he trailed off uncertainly.

Ventus's eyes widen, he wasn't sure if it was horror or amazement or what because, Sephiroth? That was definitely the name of the guy who was the face of Shinra, and this little guys was friends with his little brother? Not to mention that made that kid's dad Doctor Hojo Crescent.

"Really?" Ventus said, unsure anymore if he was using kid enthusiasm or he was actually that enthusiastic, he could practically hear the wheels grinding in Vanitas's head. The few words that sounded something along the lines of _holy shit_.

"Really, really. This my first time off the island, I had no idea places like this really existed, everything is so tall," he said smiling.

"So ta—"

"That's really nice, are you from somewhere like Beside or Atlantica?" he asked. Those were the two biggest Isles he could think of, but if he was friends the someone whose Dad was that rich maybe he was just from someplace like Costa de Sol.

"Nope! I'm from the Destiney Islands!" He said brightly. The kid was nothing but smiles.

He searched his mind for the location, but Destiny Islands were small, like super small. If he could recall correctly there was only one main island and bunch of small ones that ranged from the size of basketball court to maybe a Blitz Ball Stadium. Though they were mainly a resort island, but so far off the beaten track that not many people ever went there, or heard of it.

"That's pretty cool, I'm Ven and this is my brother Van and I promise will help you finish your present," he vowed easily. They had some time.

"Thanks!" the kid said again, but he could practically hear Van screaming '_No Thanks' _at him mentally, "my name's Sora!'

Ventus smiled at him easily, kids were so great. He was suddenly jerked backed in surprise as Vanitas pulled him as hard as he could, "Could I talk to you for a second, sorry Sora but could you wait?"

"Uh sur—"

"Thanks." Vanitas cut him off as continued the pulling for a few more feet.

"No." He stated firmly.

Ventus rolled his eye, "Yes."

"No."

"We are."

"No we are not!"

"Don't be such a stick in the mud! He just a kid, how long could it take? Thirty minutes at most? Weren't you just talking about doing dangerous things?" Ventus pleaded.

"Ven I don't know if _you _know this, but…" he paused here for what Ventus could only assume was dramatic effect, "Those things I listed, before? Those aren't actually rule breaking, system fighting things.

"Are sure? Because I totally thought the seatbelt thing was practically tearing up the foundation," Ventus teased, "Dude chill out it will be fun! Think of it like community service."

"I hate community service."

"That's because your being made to do anything, this will be done out of the goodness of your heart," Ventus said and smiled at him.

"Besides, he looks just like you. Doesn't this make you obligated to help?" Ventus said more amused than anything.

"What? He looks nothing like me! What are you talking about?" Vanitas exclaimed.

"You guys have the exact same hair and face, he's just…tanner and a brunet and not related to us…"

"You're ridiculous, there's nothing." Vanitas sneered, and Ventus rolled his eyes—they were totally identical.

"It won't take that long?" He asked.

"I promise." Ventus stated. They both looked at Sora who was silently watching them with a smile on his face. Ven waved and smiled back, Van looked on like he was having an out of body experience. It was two hours, four splinters, one trip to Merlin, two trips to McDuck's, and one intense verbal sparring, but they had completely finished the swords. They looked pretty good if asked you Ventus, but of course if you asked Vanitas, several sarcastic, angry and possibly rude comments would come out that would injure your happiness and your pride. They had offered to paint them—well Ventus offered to paint them, but was brutally shot down by Vanitas and Sora who didn't see the point in paint. Those losers.

"We did it!" Sora shouted and grinned at the two of them.

Ventus nodded as he rubbed his bandaged hand, "Hurray!"

"Yeah. Hurray," Vanitas muttered.

Ventus elbowed him, but continued to smile "Do you think he will like it?"

"Yep! There's no way he couldn't" Sora said marveling at the swords.

"Great, we'll see you later?" Ventus said, and completely ignoring Vanitas muttered _praise the lord_.

"Wait!" Sora called.

"Wait?" Ventus said and turned around, he only briefly registered Vanitas falling to the ground.

"Here!" Sora said and handed him a bag, "It's the ocean!"

He looked at the well-worn bag, in wonder, he had never been to the ocean, but he also knew the ocean could not possible be in the bag. The closest he ever came to water was the Radiant Garden country club swimming pool. He used slow fingers to open the bag up to reveal the contents. Seashells, all different types and colors, big, small, blue, pink, Ventus didn't think there was this much variation for seashells. His eyes met with Vanitas's and tossed him the bag to look through.

"My mom says that you should always carry a little bit of the ocean with you for luck! Since you helped I think you should have it, besides I can get more when I go home."

"Thanks." Ventus said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Vanitas spoke from the ground. Ventus smiled, helped Vanitas up and they went their separate ways. After all things went better than expected with the two of them, but the feeling like he was pulling teeth never left when he tried to get him to be at least somewhat polite.

"See, Van, that wasn't so bad?" Ventus said smiling.

"That was literally the worst. Its six—it's been two hours!" He shouted.

"Aww come on, did you have something better to do? Terra would have done it." He said with a smile.

"Are you sure about that Ventus? After all he did do that thing to Miss Aurora," Vanitas snapped, suddenly and brutally. Terra's name making him so angry like switch had been flipped.

"Oh shut up Vanitas! He did not, Terra would never do something like that! Why do you always bring that up?" Ventus shouted suddenly; he was surprised at his rage, he was just teasing!

"God, you're so dumb sometimes, he's still the only one that calls Xehanort 'Uncle', do honestly thing he's all happy days and four sugars like you? No! You three aren't going to be together forever, and you can't keep playing the pacifist whenever it comes to the bad things they do! You can't keep only fighting me!" Vanitas snapped.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Ventus shouted, fists clenched at his sides.

"Guh. This is useless, just remember you used to be so useless you couldn't even talk back, and I stuck with you."

"You didn't stay with me! You did whatever Xehanort wanted. Do this, do that!" he nearly screamed, people were starting to stare at them, while angry feelings made him icky and sticky inside. Vanitas was being a jerk, "You left! Not. Me." He spat out.

"Go back to Xehanort, Vanitas, and I'm going home."

With that he turned and walked as fast as he could that was socially acceptable to the _Land of Departure,_ to home, to Terra, to Aqua, to Eraqus, back to where he belonged, and away from Vanitas.

O.o.O.o.O

"So you texted me you were out with Van? Was it fun?" Aqua called from the stove— guess they couldn't truly fend her from the kitchen. Ventus sat sullenly at the table picking at the burned tree shaped (maybe they were bells, he didn't know) cookies that Aqua had made, she said there was a secret ingredient—Ventus was pretty sure it was all the cinnamon they ever owned. Fortunately there wasn't many left, Terra had apparently had taken some to work and by some, he took good 90% of it. Aqua was thrilled by it, also Pete _adores_ her cooking, he loved the fruit cake she made despite the fact she used pomegranates and blue berries, and apples, he loved the cupcakes that didn't have sugar, and he loved the cookies that she poured so much Vanilla extract—it also happened that if he took them to work he could just toss some, or all of them.

"No."

She frowned at the stove and probably at him too, "But you said you were having fun in your text?"

"I lied," he retorted.

"Did you two fight?"

"He just! Guh! Aqua were friends right? Always?" he asked eating one of her cookies.

"Of course, the three of us can never be torn apart, all right? We'll always find a way." She said while walking over to him with another plate of cookies, "what did he say?"

"He's so difficult, about everything! Like when I moved here," Ventus said.

"I didn't want to leave him! But he always makes it sound like I'm some kind of coward!" Originally he tried really hard with him. Of course that was when they lived together, now they had small intervals of niceness that never lasted too long.

"Xehanort was always asking for better, better grades, better activities, better friends, I just had to be the best! Okay? It's not my fault Vanitas managed to do everything and I didn't," he said in rush. He hated talking about it.

His mind went back to the night at the graveyard, where he cried at Xehanort begging him to give him a second chance, Vanitas standing stoically to the side not even sparing him a look. They took back here that night, Vanitas looked at him in disgust, Xehanort not saying anything, Terra and Aqua being nice and great and not caring about him failing, Eraqus promised that there were more things in life then meeting standards. He didn't just leave him, he escaped Xehanort, why was that so bad?

"You did do the right thing." Aqua said firmly putting her arm around him, he leaned into her touch and was grateful that he was actually talking to Aqua, sometimes hugs were the best, "there is nothing wrong with leaving a place that's harmful to you, but maybe Van didn't know it was bad till he had to do it all alone, maybe seeing where you are now, hurts." Aqua said.

"And where am I now Aqua?" he asked bitterly, really where could he possibly be that Van hated so much?

"Your home." She smiled and gave him a new cookie, "Here, I added something different, do you like it?"

He stared at her confused, maybe there was a bit more to Vanitas then he wanted to admit, maybe Xehanort didn't actually have favorites. A lot of his problems were in his head when he was there, he might not have been the only one struggling…

"Oh my god," Ventus said and spat out the cookie, "Why is it so sour?"

"I though lemon extract would make it more exciting in good? I thought you liked lemon?" she sounded so shocked, then Ventus panicked.

"I do! I do! Maybe just a little less in the next batch! Otherwise totally perfect!" he replied shoving the cookie completely into his mouth and forcing himself not to gag.

"Really? I'm glad you give me some criticism, Terra just says they're perfect." She said and added a little humph at the end to show her distaste.

"Yep." He said mouth and eyes watering.

"So are you going to get a present then?" She asked smiling at him.

"Who?"

She rolled his eyes at him "Van, obviously."

"Do you really think so?" he asked.

"Yep! I'll even help you!" She grinned, "I have a perfect idea!"

"Really?"

"Really."

O.o.O.o.O

"Hey, Ven can you get the door?" Called Terra from the dining room, he was setting tables and apparently attempting to fend Aqua off from the kitchen—important work, which made Ventus's job of getting the extra chairs null-void.

He paused and looked up at him, mainly to see the horrible sweater he was wearing, it was red, that Eraqus had given him last year, not that he had much room to talk, his was green and just as horrendous, if not more so. His was baggy and loose and Terra had an awkward growth spurt, that made was tight around his arms and chest. Aqua, of course looked perfect in her blue one. Someone gave them matching things for every occasion. This year Aqua had given them star shaped key chains that she had made herself. She said she based them off a star shaped fruit that she read about in her studies (Paopu fruit? Destiny Island? Uncomfortable coincidences to be honest).

"Sure!" he called back. He walked to the door to the door with some vigor and was greeted with the sight of Xehanort and Vanitas.

"Merry Christmas!" he said with a smile, for completely at peace with Xehanort and Vanitas.

"Merry Christmas," Xehanort said and flowed into the room, like a ghost—that loser. Vanitas stayed in the door way, glaring at him, Ventus rolled his eyes at him. Geez did this make Vanitas a vampire then?

"Would you like to come in?" he asked with a smile. There no burning feeling in Ventus for once, he didn't feel icky or bad. He had no worries about upsetting him or stepping on toes, or anything really.

"Thanks for inviting to your home," Vanitas said sarcastically as he strode past him.

"Wait, Van." He said and grabbed his arm.

"What Ventus? Are you going to throw me out?" he said loftily.

"Oh, don't be so difficult. I'm going to apologize, so shush ok?" He said easily and pulled him into the hallway away from Eraqus and Xehanort, and away from Terra and Aqua.

"So, I'm sorry" He said winding up, "and maybe there was leaving on both parts. I think everyone left someone, but you were right. You are my brother okay? But so is Terra and Aqua is my sister and in the end, family is most important."

He watched Van's eyes widen and he moved just a bit from his stoic and angry pose.

"And you know what? My family is your family, and this is your home too." Oh yeah, he was going completely hallmark on him. He could see some terror in his face, he hoped Van knew he was totally going for the hug in the end.

"I got this for you!" He said and smiled—praise Aqua.

"What is it?" Vanitas asked with mixed emotions. He had the packaged to him that was wrapped in pretty paper that even had a bow on top (once again, praise Aqua), Vanitas slowly tore it off and opened a box that revealed one half to a necklace. It was gold, and nice, and only cost him the rest of his Christmas, but Aqua was right, it would be totally worth it.

"You got me a part of a necklace?" he said in disgust, "It says just says 'best'"

"I have the other part," Ventus grinned and lifted up the other part of a necklace that said 'brothers', "And when we put them together" He grabbed his and stuck the jagged ends together, "Bam, 'Best Brothers'."

"We are one." Vanitas said.

"We are one." Ventus nodded and smiled, "Merry Christmas Van."

"Merry Christmas Ven."


End file.
